


Desire

by Ischagoras



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischagoras/pseuds/Ischagoras
Summary: In all the years that the demon Sebastian Michaelis had lived, nothing had satisfied his cravings more than the way he could make beautiful young boys cry out beneath him. Sebastian had never thought that his current contractor, Ciel Phantomhive, would not only pick up on this secret, but turn the tables so that the young master would forever leave Sebastian begging for more. SHOTA. // Ciel tops





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not much in the way of warnings other than Sebastian gets slapped a few times - slight Dominance/submission play, maybe? Besides the blatant shota I mean, haha. 
> 
> For anyone wondering: yes, I am still working on my other fics and they will be updated/finished eventually. I'm in the process of moving to a bigger place where I can have my own room again (read: privacy to actually write) so I'd expect a lot more updates from me in the new year.

Sebastian Michaelis was many things; a devil, lust embodied, the epitome of pure sin; but even demons had their weakness. This particular demon's weakness was for that of young boys; beautiful, thin bodies with unbelievably tight holes for his pleasure. While Sebastian had certainly coupled with humans of both sexes, nothing seemed to sate Sebastian's lust more so than the adolescent - or sometimes prepubescent - beauty often gone unrecognized in the male gender. The boys were small and sometimes eager, sometimes unwilling, but oh so delicious in the way they moaned and thrashed about beneath his demonic grip.

 

When Sebastian had been accidentally summoned by the cult who had taken his current contractor, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian had actually been lurking about the damp chamber for some time. There were so many beautiful boys to choose from, but none prettier than Ciel; his young master would likely never know that Sebastian had become attached to the boy even before forming their contract. When the cult of rather idiotic adults had tried to sacrifice Ciel, it was then that Sebastian chose to make his appearance - what better way to entice the young boy into staying by his side than by promising everything him everything he ever wanted? And in return all Sebastian had asked for was the _pleasure_ of Ciel's company, Sebastian quite pleased when the young master did not refuse.

 

Sebastian had never expected, however, that the little earl would spend three years growing into a petulant brat who had finally figured out Sebastian's secret. Sebastian was currently kneeling to one side of his master's bed, facing away from it but instead turned to face the little master he could not see. The young master had not only blindfolded Sebastian but used one of his neck ribbons to tie Sebastian's wrists together, Sebastian's knees spread wide while his wrists remained loosely bound behind his back. While they both knew that Sebastian's restraints were merely an illusion, Sebastian could hardly complain as evidenced by the painfully hard erection jutting out between his legs. Of all the boys Sebastian had taken, none of them had _ever_ tried to dominate him and Sebastian found this particular game _thrilling._

 

"You love little boys like me, don't you?" asked the young master, Ciel leaning over his captive, naked butler to lift Sebastian's chin with one finger.

 

"Young master..." Sebastian murmured, a shiver running through his naked body as the soft, supple skin of the young master's hands, free from hard work, caressed his throat.

 

"Answer me," Ciel demanded as he withdrew his touch, Sebastian moaning in slight disappointment at the loss of contact, but also in pleasure at the authoritative tone of his young charge.

 

"Oh... yes," Sebastian replied truthfully, inhaling deeply as he sensed Ciel come a bit closer, breathing in the boy's delicious, underage scent coupled with that of his already broken soul. "Mmm," Sebastian moaned in his throat at the mere scent of the boy coming still closer, Ciel's particular smell now being spiced with that of the boy's arousal.

 

Sebastian felt a sharp, yet gentle slap against his cheek; merely the young master's warning.

 

"Filthy pervert," muttered Ciel even as he freed his small erection from the confines of his short pants, wrapping his hand around it and stroking himself near Sebastian's face. "You want this little boy cock, don't you?" Ciel purred as he began to rub his erection against one of Sebastian's very flushed cheeks; Ciel knew very well how to play Sebastian based on the demon's not-so-obvious interests.

 

"Yes," said Sebastian with a small swallow, his entire body quivering from the young master's words, his own thick cock already dripping as the young master gave him such treatment, the flush on his face solely from arousal and in no way from embarrassment. "I want you, young master," Sebastian continued, "All of you."

 

"I'm sure you do, awful demon," Ciel went on, continuing to lightly hump against the side of Sebastian's reddened face, "If you want it so bad, then why don't you beg for it?"

 

"Please, young master, let me taste you," Sebastian began, "You already smell so wonderful, I can hardly stand it..."

 

"We'll see," said Ciel vaguely as he patted the top of Sebastian's head.

 

"Y-young master... ah," panted Sebastian, "I - I need it. I need you."

 

"Someone is being quite vague today, aren't they?" said Ciel as he delivered Sebastian another soft, reprimanding slap.

 

"Let me lick you, young master," begged Sebastian more clearly, "I can make you feel so good," Sebastian promised.

 

"Lick me where?" asked Ciel as he gave Sebastian's hair a gentle tug, pleased when Sebastian's breath caught in his throat at the small action, the demon letting out a small gasp as his cheeks grew redder from excitement.

 

"Let me lick your cute little boy cock," said Sebastian with a moan, "Let me suck on it for you. Let me, mm..." Sebastian fidgeted uncomfortably within his messy bonds, "Let me make you come."

 

"'Let me, let me' what's with all of this 'me' business?" asked Ciel in annoyance, "Did you forget how to beg me properly, or are you just wanting to be punished?"

 

"Mmm..." Sebastian moaned softly as his cock twitched at Ciel's words, "Forgive me, young master," Sebastian apologized. "Please, young master, put your boy cock in my mouth," Sebastian said while fidgeting madly, "Ahh... young master, please. Use my mouth for your pleasure... thrust yourself in and out all you want... as deep as you want. Fuck my mouth, young master... please."

 

"No," said Ciel softly, "Not yet," which Sebastian took as an indication to continue his begging.

 

"Young master!" Sebastian pleaded, "Please fuck my mouth, ride my face... grind your little boy hips against my face... agh!"

 

"What's the matter, Sebastian? Growing a bit _frustrated_ , are we?" said Ciel with a chuckle.

 

"Y-.... young master, hnn," Sebastian said with a strained whimper as he arched his hips forward, his hard cock meeting nothingness as he whined underneath Ciel's words. "F-fuck my face, ride my cock, you can even shove your little boy cock inside me, just, fuck me, fuck me!" cried Sebastian, "I don't care what it is as long as it's you, young master, please!"

 

Ciel felt himself shiver as he saw a droplet of water run out from underneath Sebastian's blindfold; likely from Sebastian's eyes watering due to his current sexual frustration.

 

"Young master, please! I'll do anything!" Sebastian whined, letting out something resembling a sob until at last the young master promised him relief.

 

"Alright," said Ciel at last, "I'll let you have a taste," and with that Ciel pushed himself past Sebastian's lips into his hot, waiting mouth, for the first time that evening a small moan falling out of Ciel's mouth. "Ohh... Sebastian," moaned Ciel softly. "You love this, don't you?" said Ciel as he patted Sebastian's head fondly as he moved his hips in and out of Sebastian's mouth, "A cute little boy cock down your throat."

 

"Mmmgh," Sebastian murmured in agreement as he suckled on Ciel's stiff appendage, so very desperately wanting to probe the boy's insides so that Ciel screamed as he came from a prostate orgasm, but with his hands currently bound by the young master there was no way he could do so.

 

Sebastian moaned in a sort of satisfied desperation as Ciel's thrusting began to grow erratic, the boy above him panting helplessly as the pleasure he had been seeking began to pool in his lower belly. It was Sebastian who had made the young master feel this way, had made those beautiful moans fall from normally graceful lips, had made those petite little fingers tangle in his hair and pull.

 

"Ah... ah," Ciel continued panting as he increased his pace, using Sebastian's mouth to his pleasure as both Sebastian had asked for and Ciel had wanted. Ciel's small fingers fumbled around the back of Sebastian's head for the blindfold and he dragged the thing up and away from Sebastian's face, tossing it aside so that he could revel in the helpless demon's expression as he came. "Oh, yes," moaned Ciel, "that's it, look at me, Sebastian - the little boy who's fucking your face... mm... yes, you love it, don't you?"

 

Sebastian happily, greedily swallowed Ciel's cock as deep as Ciel wanted to give it, staring up at the young master as Ciel had requested until Ciel was faltering a bit in his stance, the poor boy's hips shaking as he came without warning, not that Sebastian minded, not one bit.

 

"Oh-ohhh..." Ciel moaned happily as he rode out his orgasm by gripping Sebastian's hair in one hand and the side of his face in the other, withdrawing from Sebastian's mouth after his first spurt and instead coming happily against Sebastian's soft cheek that was still brightly flushed with arousal, a small rivulet of Ciel's fluids intermingling with Sebastian's long locks and dampening his hair.

 

Sebastian greedily swallowed the small taste of Ciel's come he had been given, panting hopelessly as he watched the young master half-collapse down into his lap, the boy's naked bottom sitting oh-so-close to his achingly hard cock.

 

"Oh, young master," Sebastian shifted uncomfortably due to the way Ciel was now sprawled across his lap, but was more so fidgeting with the loosely tied bonds the young master had put him in. Sebastian reached out his tongue to lick lightly at his come-soaked cheek, to which Ciel promptly perked up and ordered him to stop.

 

"Did I say you could taste?" said Ciel angrily, "This isn't for you," Ciel chastised, then began to lap up the semen he had left on Sebastian's face, Sebastian moaning enthusiastically at both Ciel's denial and the feel of the young master's warm little tongue against his already hot cheek. "It tastes _so good,_ Sebastian," Ciel insisted as he continued to lap up his own come with short, kitten-like strokes, "You're really missing out."

 

"Y--young master," panted Sebastian breathlessly as Ciel decided to very generously give him a kiss, the boy's tongue soaked with his own flavor penetrating Sebastian's mouth with a gentle force that Sebastian knew meant Ciel was to still be in control.

 

"Hahh..." panted Ciel, his demeanor more relaxed than usual due to his recent orgasm, though it wasn't long before his usual surly self made an appearance, mostly due to the presence of Sebastian's hard length underneath his bottom making him uncomfortable. "It's not very comfortable to sit on a rod you know," Ciel casually remarked.

 

"Ah... forgive me," said Sebastian, his red-brown eyes staring at the beautiful, half-naked boy in his lap with desperate longing. "You should know very well that when it comes to the young master I absolutely cannot resist," said Sebastian, to which Ciel responded with an expression of irk.

 

"Is it me you can't resist, or every young boy you meet?" said Ciel, slightly bitter at the thought that Sebastian might have strayed.

 

"It is very much the young master that I find so irresistible," said Sebastian calmly, "And as you well know, I do not lie."

 

Ciel's mismatched blue and purple eyes flicked up to meet Sebastian's in mild disbelief, his lips pursed with hesitation until he had thoroughly searched Sebastian's face for any signs of a bluff. Yet his butler was still sat naked underneath him, patiently waiting within Ciel's messy bonds for his master to relieve him, Sebastian's eyes focused intently on Ciel and only Ciel. Sebastian let out a soft moan as he lost a bit of self-control and moved his hips, sliding his erection against Ciel's bare ass without Ciel's permission.

 

"Ohh..." moaned Sebastian softly, "Young master, may I...?"

 

"May you what?" said Ciel, his questioning expression softening to one of delight that his butler had lost control beneath him.

 

"May I come, young master?" asked Sebastian softly, as he continued to rut against Ciel's soft, smooth ass cheeks, seeing as the young master hadn't yet denied him permission. "The young master's bottom is so soft and supple, I... hah... " Sebastian panted yet again, excited by the fact that only Ciel, a beautiful boy, could make him come without Sebastian even having entered him.

 

Ciel put on an impish smirk before giving his reply.

 

"Stand up and bend over the bed," Ciel ordered, to which Sebastian readily complied, Sebastian resting his head on one cheek against the blankets as his wrists remained tied behind his back, the upper half of his bare chest also pressed against the bed for support.

 

"Young master," said Sebastian excitedly, "Will you be putting your hard little boy cock inside me tonight?"

 

"Mm..." answered Ciel in some sort of agreement, much too busy standing behind Sebastian and stroking himself in his fist in order to prepare himself for entry. "Oh," Ciel moaned softly at the feel of the slick oil he had drizzled there, making his own touch feel even more wonderful than when it remained dry.

 

"Young master..." breathed Sebastian, "I can hear you... ah, are you rubbing the oil all over yourself now? Does it feel good, your small hand on your wet little cock?"

 

"Sh... shut up," muttered Ciel as he walked nearer to Sebastian, spreading Sebastian's ass cheeks wide in order to reveal Sebastian's hole. Ciel's breath caught in his throat at the sight of it, knowing full well what sort of pleasure fucking that tight hole would bring him. "Ha...ah!" Ciel moaned deeply as he began to push himself inside, the slick oil making for an easy entry. Once fully sheathed inside Sebastian Ciel stood there panting softly, his small body shaking at how wonderful it felt to be deep inside Sebastian's hole. "Ah... ah.."

 

"Young master!" moaned Sebastian eagerly, as he lifted his hips to press against Ciel's waist, angling Ciel's small cock inside him a bit deeper. "Oh, please, do what you want with me," Sebastian begged, "Ah, the young master can take me as hard as he likes," said Sebastian, his cheeks growing red once again as he panted happily on to the young master's blankets, "I want the young master's beautiful boy come inside me, ah!" Sebastian moaned, his body trembling with excitement at the mere fact that he had Ciel's little boy cock inside him. "Hah... ah... young master," Sebastian said softly, noticing that Ciel's body was still shaking behind him, and that the young master had yet to begin his thrusts. "Is it too difficult to move?"

 

"I'll move when I feel like it," Ciel replied, adamant that he remain in control in this situation.

 

"Yes, as the young master wishes," Sebastian said softly, "Ahh, although the young master's hot little boy cock inside me does feel... so... wonderful!" Sebastian said, his words trailing off into a loud moan.

 

"You like it when little boys fuck you, then," said Ciel, and he begin to withdraw from Sebastian's hole a bit, then push himself back in, finally able to thrust now that he had regained his composure. 

 

"Yes," replied Sebastian without hesitation.

 

"Filthy pervert," Ciel insisted, the look on his face that Sebastian couldn't see a mix of distaste and absolute bliss as he sank himself deep into Sebastian's hole, moaning softly at the feel of the tight heat surrounding his cock. "You're lucky I let you get away with this," said Ciel as he withdrew yet again and pushed his hips forward, his small chest collapsing halfway on to Sebastian's much larger back as he gripped Sebastian around the waist, thrusting himself in and out of Sebastian eagerly with a few small moans.

 

"Y... young master," stuttered Sebastian with a soft gasp as the young master began to move inside him, Sebastian angling his hips as much as possible to make it easier for the small boy's thrusts to meet him. "I - I am but a demon, after all," said Sebastian, pleased as he felt the tips of the young master's small fingers press into his waist, knowing full well it meant that the boy was close to orgasm.

 

"Does that mean that all demons are filthy perverts who like little boys as well?" Ciel panted as he rocked himself in and out of Sebastian a bit faster, the way that Sebastian was purposely squeezing his insides around Ciel's cock not helping him to last any longer in the slightest.

 

"Ah... just a demon and a butler, perhaps," Sebastian replied, referring to himself as the only demon he had ever known to have such a particular interest. "Young master... your little boy cock inside me feels... so good!" moaned Sebastian, "Ah, the oil you've used is making it so wet, and I can feel the young master's excitement through his hardness...ah... ah! If the young master would only... mm..." Sebastian loosely tied wrists fidgeted uncomfortably underneath Ciel's chest, "Give me permission to... stroke myself... "

 

"No," said Ciel firmly as he slowed his motions a bit, thoroughly enjoying the idea of making his butler suffer. "I might not let you come at all tonight, disgusting demon," said Ciel as he thrust deep inside Sebastian, pleased when Sebastian visibly shivered in response to one of Ciel's moans.

 

"Young master, ah... I may come without your permission, untouched, if I keep hearing your beautiful voice cry out like that..."

 

"Don't you dare..." ordered Ciel as he picked up speed again, continuing to moan out his pleasure in soft, deep little pants merely to drive Sebastian mad.

 

"Young master...!" moaned Sebastian, the butler deciding to plead and beg the way he knew that the young master liked it best, "Please, young master, let me come for you," Sebastian begged, "It will feel so wonderful, the way my hole will tighten up while I come calling out the young master's name," Sebastian promised, "It will twitch so wonderfully for you, ah..."

 

Ciel bit back a moan at the thought of what Sebastian was promising and instead silently undid the messy bonds he had put Sebastian in using his neck ribbon, freeing Sebastian's hands so that Sebastian could now stroke himself.

 

"Young master!" panted Sebastian eagerly as he was finally able to wrap a hand around his own aching cock, much too aroused by the fact that a beautiful young boy was taking him, and even more so that it his precious contract, the young master. "I'm so wet for you!" Sebastian moaned as he slid his fist up and down his length, "My cock has dripped everywhere, merely thinking about you," Sebastian nearly whimpered as his body began to tense up much sooner than he expected, his orgasm near as Ciel continued to move slowly in and out of him. "Ah, oh!" Sebastian moaned as he began to stroke himself more rapidly, "Young master, I'll come very soon," Sebastian said, "Ah, please!  Do use my twitching hole for your pleasure," Sebastian moaned as he came closer, rocking his hips back on to Ciel's small cock while his breathing became heavy and erratic. "Mm, ah... I'm... ah, I'm coming, young master!" Sebastian cried as his entire body released its built up tension, Sebastian coming in long, heavy spurts against the young master's top blanket as he breathed in the fabric from where the side of his face was still pressed, the bed still soaked in the young master's scent. Ciel stood behind Sebastian, moaning eagerly as Sebastian's hole twitched and tightened for him as promised, Ciel pounding into Sebastian as best he could until he himself came not long after with a high-pitched cry.   

 

"Y... young master," panted Sebastian, his cheek still resting against the bed as he became more aware of his surroundings, realizing that the young master's orgasm that had filled him had made the young master a bit weak. "Ah..." Sebastian said softly as he reluctantly withdrew his hips from Ciel's cock, Ciel's semen that dribbled out of him the young master's precious gift. Sebastian then turned over on to his back, catching the young master before he could fall, Ciel instead landing on top of Sebastian's chest as Sebastian pulled the both of them on to the center of the bed instead of Sebastian continuing to balance halfway over the edge of it.  

 

"The young master is quite an amazing lover," said Sebastian mindlessly, to which Ciel replied with a half-hearted slap.

 

"You only say that because I'm a young boy... awful demon," said Ciel, though his words held hardly any bite considering he had just so recently sated his lust.

 

"Ah, but... the young master seems to enjoy that I enjoy that fact very much," said Sebastian with a knowing grin.

 

"I'll tie you up again if you don't knock it off," threatened Ciel, the boy's eyes already closed as he began to drift off to sleep against Sebastian's chest.

 

"The young master is free to do as he pleases with me," replied Sebastian as he settled in for a long night of guarding his sleeping contractor, the beautiful, erotic young boy named Ciel Phantomhive for which Sebastian would substitute no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just repeating that my regular, on-going fics will still be updated/finished, hopefully in the latter half of December if the moving goes well~


End file.
